Masque
by majamaja
Summary: "Enobaria mordit." A cet acte, et à ces conséquences visibles se limite la caractérisation du personnage d'Enobaria. Mais comment y est-elle parvenue? - Petite étude d'une tribut mal-aimée. ATTENTION RATED POUR VIOLENCE, explications à l'intérieur.


NdA: Hello les gens! Je suis en vacances, enfin ;) sauf que bien évidemment, il a fallu que je tombe malade maintenant; ou l'art du timing relou... Aussi j'en profite pour faire du ménage; et je suis tombée sur cet OS qui trainait dans un vieux dossier. Je le poste là avant de retourner braver les méandres d'APB et de mon manuel de physique... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira :-)

 **AVERTISSEMENT: cet OS est rated M (soft, mais M tout de même) car violent, sanglant, dégoulinant, j'en passe et des meilleures... Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller, si vous êtes sensible ou simplement dans le doute, de vous abstenir au cas où, je ne veux pas avoir de traumatisme sur la conscience.**

Pas de lemon, lime ou PWP en revanche, juste du sang et une tentative d'étude d'un personnage un peu caricaturé.

 **-...*...-**

Enobaria mordit. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, contemplant le spectre de la mort qui fondait sur elle alors que son adversaire, plus grand et plus massif resserrait sa poigne de fer sur ses poignets avant de brandir son épée acérée au dessus de sa tête. Lui, qui n'avait visiblement jamais tué personne eut une seconde d'hésitation, _une de trop,_ songea-t-elle en apercevant l'artère carotide qui battait au niveau de sa gorge et en tentant de la transpercer avec ses dents, la seule arme qui lui restait.

Elle la rata de peu mais le tribut hurla, de surprise, de peur puis de douleur en se débattant. Enobaria, mue par l'énergie du désespoir, contracta ses mâchoires et le frappa du plat du pied entre les jambes, le poussant en avant. Il bascula en arrière, emporté par le poids de son épée et de son armure de protection, sans nul doute le luxueux cadeau d'une sponsor amourachée. La peau de son cou se déchira pendant qu'Enobaria tombait avec lui, entrainée dans sa chute.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent semblèrent totalement surréalistes à la jeune femme, comme si elle était sortie de son propre corps. Le garçon en dessous d'elle, terrifié et couvert de sang se cramponnait désormais des deux mains à ses poignets, gémissant et ruant violemment. Elle lui donna un coup de tête, l'assommant presque et l'immobilisa entre ses cuisses selon ce qu'elle avait appris dans ses cours de lutte. Il la suppliait de l'épargner en sanglotant, réalisant qu'il était en train d'échouer, de perdre dans un jeu où sa vie était posée sur la balance. Plus tard, Enobaria pensera souvent à ce moment où la situation s'est inversée, où ce stupide tribut du district quatre, fort comme un bœuf, joli comme un cœur et rusé, si rusé, qui était arrivé là en jouant de ses charmes pour plaire à tous et en montant les candidats les uns contre les autres sans se salir les mains a vu défiler la vie devant ses yeux. Elle se demandera comment il s'appelait, ce si bel imbécile qui n'avait pas été assez courageux pour jouer le jeu. Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Enobaria, ne pense qu'à survivre, une minute, une seconde, un moment de plus, et pour cela à annihiler la potentielle menace prisonnière. Elle tente de dégager ses mains, pensant à l'étrangler mais il est trop fort et se débat de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il va la renverser, et reprendre le contrôle, elle le mord de nouveau.

Enobaria ne gardera aucun souvenir de la première fois qu'elle l'a mordu, pour sauver sa vie. En revanche, le moindre détail de la deuxième fois, la moindre goutte de sang chaud et poisseux, le moindre lambeau de chair translucide resteront gravés dans sa mémoire, imprimés à vif. Elle vise bien, cette fois-ci et le liquide rouge jaillit à gros bouillons et lui macule le menton et les lèvres et les dents et la langue et lui tapisse la gorge de son goût métallique et le nez de son odeur âcre. Il bouge et beugle encore, il n'est pas mort alors elle mord de nouveau, une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième fois avant qu'il ne la lâche et qu'elle ne parvienne à se relever.

Le tribut git au sol, étendu dans une flaque de sang, le visage crispé dans les spasmes de l'agonie. Enobaria ignore et ignorera toujours combien de temps elle est restée là, couverte de fluides divers et de poussière, à le regarder mourir. Elle se sent curieusement détachée, comme si ce n'était qu'un animal, sans famille, sans amis pour le pleurer.

Et puis le canon tonne, la faisant sursauter. Pendant tout leur duel, qui durait déjà depuis au moins une demi-heure - depuis qu'il a trouvé et qu'elle a assassiné la fille du district six, une petite brune chétive qui s'était enterrée sous des rochers - elle a oublié les Jeux. Elle a oublié qu'elle se battait pour la célébrité, pour l'honneur, pour la gloire. Elle s'est battue pour elle-même, mise en difficulté pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'arène et elle a ainsi acquis ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours.

Le speaker annonce sa victoire et elle sent quelque chose de chaud lui couler dans le cou. Elle s'essuie machinalement, du revers de la main et remarque alors qu'elle est couverte de sang, de son sang à lui qui prend une teinte pourpre dans la lueur flamboyante du crépuscule. Ses jambes ploient alors tout doucement sous elle; Enobaria s'autorise son seul signe de faiblesse en s'agenouillant précautionneusement dans l'herbe sèche de la plaine rocheuse qui constituait l'arène. Après tout, elle n'a plus rien à craindre, pense-t-elle pendant qu'un Hovercraft la remonte à bord, pendant que des médecins se précipitent vers elle. Elle leur sourit et ils ont un mouvement instinctif de recul à la vue de son rictus macabre. Bien fait, elle n'aime pas être prise en pitié, être vue comme une faible. Elle sait qu'elle a gagné dans les règles, qu'elle a fait ses preuves, pas comme l'autre idiot. Elle a tué, et ce geste si facile, si dérisoire, si insurmontable lui a permis d'acquérir la victoire. Pour elle, bien sûr. Ou peut-être pas.

Ce qu'Enobaria ignore, c'est qu'elle n'a pas gagné. C'est qu'elle vient de perdre, à l'instant même où le canon a tonné, où elle a refermé la mâchoire, où elle a poignardé dans le cœur la brunette du district six qui lui souriait, où elle a tranché la gorge de son partenaire de district dont les jambes et le torse avaient été broyés par un piège, où elle a éventré le gamin du district neuf qui pleurnichait, où elle a tiré un carreau d'arbalète dans l'œil de la grande Asiatique du district 3, où elle a décapité la rouquine enveloppée du district 12. C'est au moment où elle s'est portée volontaire, pour sa dernière année, la veille de son anniversaire, qu'elle a perdu, qu'elle s'est perdue.

Oh, elle tentera de l'ignorer, en transformant sa victoire en symbole, en se brouillant avec sa famille et ses amis, en se faisant limer les dents pour accentuer son aspect dangereux et éviter la prostitution ainsi qu'en se portant volontaire pour la troisième Expiation. Mais elle le découvrira bien assez tôt, alors que la Révolte est enfin finie, et qu'elle est libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Comment continuer dans un monde où les masques ont disparus, alors qu'on a été formaté par la société durant toute son existence pour être identique à l'un de ces mêmes masques?

 **-...*...-**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine!


End file.
